PEGALE A LA PARED
by Juliette Baudelaire
Summary: Un songfic de Shaman King. ¡YOH le PEGA A ANNA! soy nueva porfa leanlo


Por: Ania LunKyoyama

Tema: Pega le a la pared

PÉGALE A LA PARED

Yoh: Por favor Anita ya no puedo más (con cara de sufrimiento)

Anna: Pero si solo llevas 5 kilómetros (indiferente)

Yoh: y note parece que ya es suficiente estoy muy cansado (un poco enojado)

Anna: ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Eres un flojo de lo peor! (muy muy enojada)

Yoh: ¡yo! Pero si tu eres la que se pasa todo el día descansando mientras que ¡yo! Ago el quehacer, la comida, voy de compras, ago el entrenamiento, en fin ago muchas cosas mientras que tu solo descansas (enojado y desesperado)

Anna: ¡ha! ¿Con que eso es lo que piensas? (un poco más tranquila)

Yoh: pues si ¡yyyyyyyyyyy!

Anna: ¡Yoh no sabes nada! yo también ago cosas mi entras tu no estas

Yoh: ¿como cuales? Porque que yo sepa no ases nada (cara de no te creo nada)

Anna: eso no te incumbe (dan do le la espalda)

Yoh: claro solo evitas contestar me porque sabes que tengo la razón (gritando)

Anna: (le da una cachetada) ¡Eres un idiota!

Yoh: ¡estoy harto! (levanta su mano y le pega a Anna en la cara)

Anna: Yoh (lo dice como un suspiro y con cara asustada)

Yoh: ¡Anna que te quede muy claro que TU no me vuelves a pegar! (sale de la pensión muy enojado)

Anna: Yoh como pudiste (se tira de rodillas al suelo y empieza a llorar)

En otro lugar de funbari podemos ver a un Yoh caminando muy enojado por el parque

Yoh: estoy harto de Anna se la pasa dan dome ordenes (se sienta en un banco y se pone a escuchar la radio por sus audífonos)

Locutor: buenas tardes queridos radio escuchas (el locutor lo dice con mucho animo)

Yoh: ni tan buenas (con fastidio)

Locutor: aquí en la estación "Los mejores éxitos" les ponemos la mejor música. Aquí los dejamos con la canción "Pégale a la pared" para que los hombres reflexionen.

Yoh:"Pega le a la pared" ¿Que canción es esa?

_**Tengo madre, tengo hermana, tengo primas, tengo tías, tuve nana**_

_**Tengo amigas, vecinas y una novia que me ama,**_

_**Tuve una esposa y dos abuelas**_

_**Mi sobrina Carolina es la princesa,**_

_**de este cuento que nunca se va a terminar**_

Yoh empieza a mirar a su alrededor y nota que hay mujeres en el parque.

_**Las mujeres son el alma de la vida,**_

_**la caricia más perfecta, son el aire**_

_**Las mujeres son la luz de medio día,**_

_**la razón de que este mundo no se acabe**_

_**Y aunque a veces nos aturden todo el día,**_

_**son valientes y no merecen un cobarde**_

_**Soy un hombre y me duelen sus heridas,**_

_**nunca olvido aquel consejo de mi padre**_

Unas están con sus hijos otra simplemente pasea del brazo de sus novios o esposos y unas mas trabajan alrededor del parque vendiendo dulces o cosas.

_**Pégale a la pared, pégale a la pared,**_

_**pero nunca a una mujer, nunca, nunca a una mujer**_

Yoh abre desmenuzadamente los ojos al escuchar la ultima frase de la canción y se pone a pensar si no izo mal en gritarle y pegarle a Anna pero sobretodo pegarle

Yoh: ¡Pero que tonto soy! como pude pegarle a Anna a Anna mi Anna (se levanta y corre a todo lo que le dan sus piernas en dirección a la pensión)

Yoh entra a la pensión busca a Anna por todo este pero ni rastro de ella

Yoh: pero donde pudo haberse metido ¿O puede que? (piensa y jira la cabeza como negación) ¡no! Anna no pudiste a verte ido ¡no! por favor Anna sal de donde estés (Yoh sube al cuarto de Anna y logra ver que las cosas de ella siguen ahí así que el piensa que de la ciudad no salio)

Yoh: será mejor que la busque en los alrededores. A ver ¿A dónde suele ir Anna? (piensa un rato y luego recuerda el cementerio y corre en dirección a este) si ahí debe estar

En el cementerio se puede apreciar la figura de una chica llorando, es Anna desahogando su tristeza bajo el árbol de la colina del cementerio.

Anna: Yoh ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste pegarme, a mi tu prometida, la mujer que te ama incondicional mente? (refugia su cara en sus manos y continua con su llanto)

Yoh: (llega al cementerio y la busca con la mirada logra ver la triste y llorando) Anna, lo sabia estas aquí (corre en dirección a ella)

Anna: (ve a Yoh acercándose, se seca las lagrimas y se levanta dispuesta a irse)

Yoh: ¡Anna espera tengo que hablar contigo!

Anna: ¡no tenemos nada de que hablar Yoh Asakura! (le da la espalda y empieza a caminar)

Yoh: (la toma de la mano para que no se valla) no te vallas déjame hablar con tigo. Por favor

Anna: (voltea a verlo) esta bien de que quieres hablar

Yoh: quiero pedirte una disculpa por las cosas que te dije hace rato y sobretodo por la cachetada que te di.

Anna: Yoh no tienes idea de lo mal que me hiciste sentir en ese momento

Yoh: por eso te estoy pidiendo una disculpa por que se que te hice sentirte mal y lo siento mucho (baja la cabeza y la abraza)

Anna: (corresponde al abrazo) ¿Por qué Yoh? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yoh: (sin deshacer el abrazo) lo siento, lo siento pero es que no sabia lo que hacia, yo estaba tan enojado que no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo. Por favor perdóname Anita te juro y te perjuro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Anna: Te creo y te perdono, pero promete que no lo volverás a hacer. Y además creo que si no hubiera sido tan estricta no te hubieras enojado tanto

Yoh: (desase el abrazo para ver a Anna a los ojos) no Anita no te culpes porque aquí el único culpable soy yo. Además tú haces todo esto por mi bien para que yo pueda salir adelante en este mundo de shamanes y con eso convertirme en el shaman king, porque eso es lo que los dos deseamos ¿no es así?

Anna: si, tienes razón (lo vuelve a abrazar con mayor fuerza)

Yoh: ¿sabes algo Anita?

Anna: ¿Qué?

Yoh: (se acerca al oído de Anna y le susurra) Te amo y mucho, mi linda y dulce Anna

Anna: (se sonroja a más no poder) Yo también te amo, mi tonto y despistado Yoh

Yoh: ¡oye! (posesa lo que le dijo y abre desmenuzadamente los ojos) lo dices enserio Anita

Anna: no Yoh lo digo en broma ¡claro que es enserio!

Yoh toma la cara de Anna con sus manos y la a trae a la suya para unir sus labios con los de ella, Anna se siente sorprendida pero corresponde al dulce y tierno beso que le regala su prometido. Pero en cuanto se les acaba el aire se separan lentamente y ambos muy sonrojados se miran por un minuto hasta que Anna rompe el hielo.

Anna: Yoh degustaría saber que es lo que he estado haciendo mientras tu entrenas

Yoh: (acaricia la mejilla de ella con dulzura) no es necesario que me lo digas Anna es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras

Anna: entonces te mostrare. Ven vamos a la casa (lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a la pensión)

Ambos llegaron a la pensión y entraron al cuarto de Anna.

Yoh: enserio Anna no es necesario que me lo digas

Anna: pero yo te lo quiero decir (se acerca de un baúl que esta en una esquina del cuarto y lo abre para después sacar algo y ocultarlo detrás de su espalda)

Anna: bien, Yoh cierra los ojos y extiende tus manos

Yoh: pero Anita

Anna: ¡que los cierres Yoh!

Yoh: esta bien, esta bien (cierra los ojos y extiende sus manos)

Anna: (le pone un paquete con una envoltura de papel naranja y un moño del mismo color) ya puedes abrir los ojos, espero que te guste

Yoh: (lentamente abre los ojos y mira el regalo para después dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa marca Yoh Asakura a su prometida) muchas gracias Anita

Anna: de nada, vamos que esperas para abrirlo

Yoh: (abre el regalo rompiendo el papel como loco para después abrir los ojos enormemente) pero es … es …

Anna: es un Ipod y además tiene todas tus canciones favoritas de Bob y otras más que te gustan y a un así le sobro espacio

Yoh: ¿pero cuando, como? Si siempre me vigilas en los entrenamientos y tú detestas a Bob

Anna: bueno mientras tú te ibas a correr yo aprovechaba para ir las pasando de la computadora al Ipod, y si te preguntas cual computadora pues tome prestada la de Manta, el tonto no sabe ni quien fue

Yoh: con razón el no la encuentra, pero ¿Por qué?

Anna: bueno es que no tenía Computadora y no quise comprar

Yoh: no eso no, ¿Qué porque me hiciste este regalo?

Anna: ha, bueno es que la otra vez te oí decirle a Manta que tus audífonos ya no servían muy bien y que además están fuera de moda.

Yoh: pues muchas gracias Anita (la abraza y le da un beso)

Anna: (sonrojada por el beso) de nada Yoh, ahora ya tienes un Ipod para que presumas

Yoh: gracias y de nuevo perdón por lo de hace rato

Anna: (lo abraza) ya olvídalo, para la próxima le pegas a la pared pero nunca a una mujer entendido

Yoh: ¡oye esa es una canción!

Anna: lose. Por eso lo digo

Yoh: sabes esa canción fue la que me hizo reflexionar por lo que te hice

Anna: me lo suponía

Yoh: ¿Por qué? Si cuando la oí estaba en el parque con mis audífonos

Anna: Salio en el radio y por si no lo sabias tengo uno (señalo uno que estaba sobre la mesa)

Yoh: ha ya entendí. Oye tienes esa canción

Anna: Si por

Yoh: la oímos es que esta bonita

Anna: claro ven (busco entre sus cosas y saco un cd en el cual decía "grandes éxitos" y luego lo puso en su grabadora)

Anna: listo ven siéntate (le dijo haciendo espasio en el futón en donde ella se sentó)

Yoh: claro (la abrazo muy fuerte contra el provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos)

_**Tienes madre y lo que sigue,**_

_**no lo repito por que sonaría igualito**_

_**No soy un santo ni quiero cantarte un sermón,**_

_**Solo te pido tu respeto**_

_**Somos hombres y ellas no son un objeto,**_

_**que te cuesta llorar y pedirles perdón**_

_**O me vas a decir que te falta valor,**_

Se sentían tan felices por a verse perdonado que se mantuvieron así por toda la canción

Yoh: te amo Anita y perdona me

Anna: yo también te amo y te perdono

_**las mujeres son el alma de la vida**_

_**La caricia más perfecta son el aire,**_

_**las mujeres son la luz de medio día**_

_**La razón de que este mundo no se acabe,**_

_**y aunque a veces nos aturden todo el día**_

_**Son valientes y no merecen un cobarde,**_

_**soy un hombre y me dueles sus heridas**_

_**Nunca olvido aquel consejo de mi padre,**_

Ambos se besaron con amor y mucho pero mucho cariño hasta que la canción termino

_**pégale a la pared, pégale a la pared**_

_**Pero nunca a una mujer, nunca,**_

_**nunca a una mujer,**_

_**Pégale a la pared**_

Fin

Este es mi primer song-fic YohxAnna espero que les haya gustado. Esta basado en una canción que para mi gusto es muy bonita y que habla del mal trato hacia la mujer (no se callen) en esta época es muy común eso por eso hombres no sean abusivos.

Por favor dejen un REVIEW con criticas, felicitaciones o sugerencias estos son bien recibidos.

Ania LunKyoyama


End file.
